Fire and Water
by xEmmx
Summary: What if Peeta died in his games, Annie never went to the games and Finnick was 'just friends' with her. The Quarter Quell has arrived and each tribute has been forced into an unseverable partnership with someone from another district. Katniss is stuck with Finnick who she can't stand, will they learn to work together to take down the Capitol or will their differences interfere?
1. Back to the Capitol

**This is my first fanfic so yeah it might not be all that great. Basically, I think that if Annie and Peeta weren't around Katniss X Finnick would be a likely pairing but only if they were similar in age. So Finnick one the 70****th**** Hunger games not the 65****th****. Everything else is the same except Annie didn't go to the hunger games so she and Finnick didn't fall in love although they are good friends, and Peeta died in his games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my ideas, this website is called **_**Fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

* * *

Chapter One – Back to the Capitol

I think I'm in shock, this can't be happening. I just got back and now I have to go back into the arena for a Quarter Quell. I have no chance of coming out alive this year, not when I'm competing against other victors. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Prim, Gale, my mom.

"Right you two have some of this delicious food and get some rest. We've got a big, big day tomorrow." Effie says.

"For god's sakes Effie! Have you not stopped to think for one second how we might be feeling? We're supposed to be safe from the games, we won that guarantees the fact that we won't be going back in!" I cry.

"Sweetheart, you should know by now that no one is ever safe from Snow's clutches." Haymitch tells me.

"They rigged it!" I gasp, "We weren't supposed to go back in, and this is my entire fault!"

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?"

"My games Haymitch. I won in the wrong way, the mutts were designed to drive Peeta and I to the cornucopia to fight Cato. Peeta, he he…" I choked up talking about Peeta, "He wasn't supposed to push himself and Cato off when he grabbed Peeta, the Gamemakers wanted me to shoot Cato killing them both but I didn't do it. I won the Hunger Games having only killed one person directly." I explain.

"Well shit sweetheart."

At some point during my speech Effie had left the room, I decide to follow in her example and leave as well. _Big, big day_ and all.

* * *

We arrive at the Capitol and step into the elevator that will take us up to our floor, just as the doors are closing someone else steps in.

"Girl on fire, such a pleasure to meet you." The person says.

"And you are?" I reply without looking up.

"Oh I'm hurt that you don't recognise me. I'm Finnick Odair." He tells me.

"You mean I'm in the presence of _the_ Finnick Odair," I gush "oh my god!"

"You're a fan then?" A smile tugging at his lips. He's such an arrogant, pompous pretty boy.

"No." I glance up and see we're at floor four "Oh look it's your floor, well have a nice day although I don't know how any one can enjoy their self with our imminent death looming over us."

Finnick just stares at me as he walks away. What have I gotten myself into now?

"Sweetheart what have you done? He's not used to anyone resisting his charm."

"That's what he calls it? Charm?" I interrupt Haymitch.

"As I was saying sweetheart, no one ever brushes him off. You've just given him a challenge he can't refuse."

"Oh crap the man-whore is coming after me!" I say in mock horror.

I'm surprised I can still joke knowing that I'm going to die soon. The games messed me up more than I'd thought.

As soon as we arrive in the suite, my prep team whisk me away to the bathroom to 'prep' me. They complain about my hair and my eyebrows but I zone them out, Haymitch's prep team are going to have a much bigger challenge than mine anyway. They shouldn't complain they're not the ones going into the arena to die.

I go into my room and standing there is my favourite person from the Capitol, heck he's the only person from the Capitol I'd consider a friend.

"Cinna! I missed you so much." I exclaim.

"Hey there Katniss, feels like I saw you just last week." Cinna says, and I have to agree ever since winning the games I've been the centre of the Capitol's attention. "I have your dress for the opening ceremony here."

He takes out a black dress. It's pretty plane for Cinna but I slip it on anyway knowing he must have a trick up his sleeve, or my sleeve seeing as I'm the one wearing the dress. It's shorter than what I'm usually put in coming to mid thigh. Cinna does my hair and makeup and when I see myself in the mirror, I'm almost unrecognisable. Standing in my reflection is an intimidating young woman. I look older than my seventeen years, less innocent.

"Cinna, you've really outdone yourself this time." I complement his work.

"You are going to be stunning Katniss." He tells me.

* * *

I'm standing alone by the District 12 chariot stroking one of the magnificent black horses.

"Katniss!" Someone calls my name. I look around and realise who it was, Fish brains.

"Odair." I acknowledge him.

"Aw come on Katniss call me Finnick." He purrs. He holds out a lump of sugar, right in front of my face. "You want a sugar cube? I mean they're supposed to be for the horses but who cares about them, _right?_ They have all the time in the world to eat sugar whereas, you and I-When we see something sweet we better grab it…"

This man, oh my god he goes on. How can anyone actually be attracted to him? Sure, he has good looks but when he opens his mouth, it's like word vomit. Blah, blah, blah on and on and on. Where is Haymitch when you need him, or anyone else for that matter?

"…So Katniss, do you want a sugar cube?"

"No. But I would love to borrow that outfit sometime." I reply.

"You look very formidable in that getup Fire Girl. What happened to all the little girl dresses?" He asks.

"I outgrew them." I snap.

"You certainly did," He agrees eyeing me up and down. "You know, you could've made out like a bandit in the Capitol, jewels, money-"

"Well I don't like jewels and I have more money than I'll ever need. What do you do with all your riches anyway?" I cut him off.

"Oh I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years." He replies.

"Well how do people pay for the 'pleasure' of your company?" I ask sarcastically.

"Secrets. Tell me girl on fire, do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"Well Fish brains if I did, I wouldn't give them away to you. Besides, I'm an open book people seem to know all of my secrets before I know them myself."

"Sadly, I think that's true." Finnick sighs then saunters away just as Haymitch and Cinna walk over to me.

"What did he want sweetheart?" Haymitch questions.

"To know all of my secrets." I say mockingly.

"You didn't tell him did you Katniss?" Haymitch asks me seriously, he only ever calls me Katniss when he's serious.

"No Haymitch, god no. I can't stand him he's such an arrogant, bigheaded self righteous pretty boy." I scoff.

"Ok sweetheart, whatever you say." Haymitch teases.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? Haymitch you drunken old man what are you talking about?" I screech.

"In case you haven't noticed sweetheart, I'm not drunk." Haymitch changes the subject.

"Yeah why is that?"

"I cleaned out Ripper's stock before we got reaped."

"I did wonder what those noises coming from your house were. I thought the coyotes had got in." I laugh. I really am twisted.

Cinna comes over to turn on my power pack. He tells me not to wave and to just look like this entire thing is beneath me. The chariots start moving; I look at the other tributes and see lots of them staring at me, especially Finnick. I look down at my dress to see it glowing like the hot embers of a fire. I then glance back at the other tributes, a few of them have flaming accessories on their outfits, their stylists no doubt copying Cinna's idea from last year. The tributes from 10 are dressed as livestock, with flaming belts. What are they going to do, cook themselves to save other people the bother?

We come to a halt and President Snow steps up to the podium.

"Welcome back victors of the past tributes once again. This year as it's a quarter quell things will be a little different leading up to and during the games. This year you will have to team up with another tribute of the opposite sex. You must stay with each other in the training centre and the arena, and you will sleep on the same floor of the building."

I look at Haymitch and nod; I'll just pair up with him.

"One last thing tributes, your partner must be from a different district and the gentlemen will choose. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." Snow finishes his speech leaving me shocked.

I have to pair up with someone from another district and I don't even get a say in who it will be. To say I'm outraged would be an understatement.

* * *

We are filed into a room I've never been in; I think it's where the mentors watch the games together. The mentors' lounge or something. The 'gentlemen' are asked to pick a partner.

They go in district order, and Finnick takes his turn.

"I choose, Katniss Everdeen." He announces.

Anyone but me, why do I have to be stuck with the Capitol sex image?

Everyone picks their partner and I decided to make a list of who would be stuck together in the arena in case I wanted to make any alliances:

_Floor one: Cashmere and Brutus_

_Floor two: Enobaria and Gloss_

_Floor three: Wiress and Blight_

_Floor four: Mags and Haymitch_

_Floor five: District 5 female and Male morphling_

_Floor six: Female morphling and Woof_

_Floor seven: Johanna and Beetee_

_Floor eight: Cecelia and Chaff_

_Floor Nine: Female from 9 and Male from 10_

_Floor ten: Female from 10 and Male from 9_

_Floor eleven: Seeder and Male from 5_

_Floor twelve: Me and Finnick_

I don't know half of the tributes names so I have to make do with putting things like _Male from 5._ Finnick and I make our way up to floor twelve much to my annoyance.

I ignore Finnick throughout the ride in the elevator but when we arrive at the room, I turn to him in surprise. Everything is different: instead of two chairs, there is one very small sofa and, instead of two bedrooms, there is one with luckily two fairly large beds. What was the other bedroom is now just a bare room.

It seems like they are doing everything they can to make us closer so it's harder to kill each other in the arena.

"So Fire girl, it seems like we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the upcoming weeks." He says, "Isn't it great?"

"Oh yes you're the first person I would choose to spend my last few weeks alive with. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." I reply mockingly.

"Why would I mind Katniss, maybe I'll join you." He says seductively.

"In your dreams Fish boy." I snap back at him.

"Oh no Katniss more like your dreams." He teases.

"Great, so now not only do I have to put up with your annoying presence for the remainder of my life, I have to deal with your endless innuendos." I groan and walk out.

I change into my pyjamas in the en-suite and crawl into my bed. Finnick is already changed and in his bed. He's staring at me which is seeming to become a habit with him.

"Take a picture Odair, it'll last longer."

"Oh I wish I could Kat but I don't have my camera." He chuckles.

"Don't call me 'Kat' Fish brains." I tell him.

"Well Katniss seeing as we're alone, how about that secret?"

**So that's it, the first chapter done. Please review and tell me if you like it. Sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**If you have any ideas for what should happen throughout the story, they would be greatly appreciated **


	2. Training

Chapter Two – Training

I wake up screaming. A nightmare.

"Katniss are you ok?" Finnick asks me, he sounds concerned.

I just sniff and nod. The sad thing is I can't even remember what it was about I just woke up with a string of emotions running through me: terror, sadness, angst, hopelessness.

"No Katniss, you're not. Do you want to talk about it?" Why is he being nice to me, where has the annoying Finnick gone?

I can't answer him; all I manage to do is sit on my bed shaking uncontrollably. I feel something wet slide down my cheek and I realise that I'm crying. Finnick walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I get them too you know." He tells me. He continues when I give him a look of confusion. "The nightmares."

I carry on crying and Finnick starts to stroke my hair until I fall back to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up again I'm laying on something comfy. The thing moves and I open my eyes to see that 'the thing' is Finnick. I gasp; this is going to give the wrong idea. He might actually think I like him. I try to move away but his arms are wrapped around me. I struggle but he's really strong. I groan in annoyance and Finnick starts to laugh; he's been awake the whole time.

"Finnick, let me go!" I demand.

Instead of letting me go, he gets up and spins me around.

"Why would I do that when I can do this?" He replies.

"Finnick stop I think I might be sick. Please put me down." I plead.

He puts me down and apologises, I stare up into his green eyes; they remind me of the sea, I've only seen it once but Finnick's eyes are exactly like it.

"Thank you." I mutter and disappear into the en-suite.

I change into my training gear, which consist of a black vest and ¾ length pants. When I leave the room, I find that Finnick has already washed and changed in the other bathroom.

"So Katniss… aren't you going to thank me for last night?" He asks cheekily.

"Uh no." I scoff. "I told you I was ok, I could barely speak anyway I never asked you to come into my bed did I?"

"Well you never told me not to either did you?" He shoots back with that stupid grin.

"I could barely speak!" I snap.

"That just reinforces the fact that you weren't ok!" He argues.

"You are so impossible!" I shout.

I don't speak to Finnick in the elevator and he just stands there smirking. He's such an arrogant peacock.

* * *

I make my way over to the knot tying station; I glance over to the weaponry area and see Johanna swinging her axe around. She's scary and when she catches me looking at her she glares at me but smiles at my shadow aka Finnick. I guess Haymitch was right I'm not very likeable. As I'm the youngest person here and the newest victor, I think the other victors are trying to intimidate me.

Finnick has been following me for the whole time we've been here. Stupid Snow and his stupid new rules.

I pick up the rope and try to follow the steps on the tutorial. I nearly have it when Finnick stands behind me and wraps his arms around me so his hands are on top of mine. I squirm and wriggle out of his hold. I turn to face him.

"What the hell Finnick?"

"What?" He says with faux innocence. He knows perfectly well, why I'm annoyed with him. When I don't say anything else, he takes the rope from me.

"Let me show you the best knot to tie in the arena," He says. "Don't look at me, look at the knot."

As if I was looking at him. He continues to make the knot, he's very good at this, and he's so fast. Well he did grow up tying knots in District 4. He finishes the knot and I realise it's a noose he puts it over his head and tightens it choking a little as he tightens it a little too much, wonder why he's so distracted.

I continue to stare at him in disbelief when I realise he wants me to say something. Am I supposed to be impressed by his act of childish behaviour?

"Want to take me for a walk?" He jokes holding out the end of the rope.

"Ha ha. Is that supposed to be impressive?" I say but accept the rope anyway. The joke's on him as I tug the rope hard and make my way over to Haymitch and Mags.

"Hey there sweetheart." Haymitch greets me, "What's that you got there?" He gestures to Finnick.

"What this?" I mock, "If you ask me, it's a waste of space."

"Nice to know you care Fire girl." Finnick feigns being hurt by my words.

Mags just laughs. Finnick pouts, his see green eyes sparkling with… tears?

Either he's a better actor than I thought or I actually did hurt his feelings. Oh, no wait I'm just choking him with the rope. Well it's his own fault for giving me the end of the string. Feeling bad, I reach up and loosen the noose for him, as he apparently can't do it himself.

"Thank you Katniss!" He exclaims and hugs me very, very tightly. Like a bear hug.

Ugh, such a child. It's hard to believe he's the older one out of the two of us.

"No problem Fish brains." I joke expecting him to let go. He doesn't, instead he starts… sniffing me? I'm not sure if it's an attempt to embarrass me or what.

"Uh Finnick? Finnick! Finnick Odair let go of me at once!" I shout exasperatedly.

"But Katniss…" He whines.

"I know you were enjoying yourself too." He whispers so only I can hear, making be blush. Such a peacock.

"Sorry Mags, Haymitch, you'll have to excuse me I'm going to practice my archery." I give them an apologetic look and wave goodbye. Mags waves back and Haymitch winks at me. I don't know quite what to make of that. I drag Finnick towards the archery and I'm fairly sure he's making faces at me behind my back.

Suddenly I'm yanked to a halt. Finnick has stopped moving. Oh well let him stand in the middle of the training centre like an idiot. I drop his 'lead' and carry on walking. Something tugs at my wrist it's the goddamn rope. Finnick must've tied it to my wrist when… I don't even know when he could've done that.

I turn around to see his smug look; in fact, he's so smug I can feel it in the air. He thinks he's so smart, well I'll show him.

"Finnick Odair what do you think you are doing?" I question.

"I'm going to see Johanna." He states the fact as if it's obvious.

"Such a child." I mutter under my breath.

"Heey Johanna!" He acts overjoyed to see her.

"Finnick, I see you've got a new friend." She says dryly.

"Yep, this is my new BFFFFFFFFFFFFF Katniss Everdeen. We're very close." He had to add that last part on didn't he?

"Careful with this one Mockingjay." She tells me cryptically.

"What?" I say like an idiot.

"Do you have a brain, Brainless?" She sighs and she and Fish brains continue their super interesting conversation. Note the sarcasm.

I turn to Beetee and we start up a conversation.

"Look, up there." Beetee says.

"What?" I ask, I think this is becoming a regular thing, me just acting like i don't have a brain.

"The Gamemakers have a force field up; you can just see the weak spot flickering." He points to the area I should be looking at and sure enough, I can see something shimmering.

"Oh yeah." I say, I'm really starting to feel stupid now. Well I am the youngest person here; the only people who are close to my age are Johanna and Finnick.

"Wonder why they did that." Beetee says more to himself than me.

"Actually I think that might be on my account." I tell him sheepishly, "I shot an arrow up there when they were assessing me."

By now, Finnick and Johanna have started listening.

"Okay its official, I like you Brainless." Johanna declares flashing me a smile that I return.

"Come on Katniss I want to see you shoot!" Finnick actually squeals like an excited child.

He drags me along with the rope, now in his hand not around his neck.

"Hold your horses Fish boy." I laugh as he picks up a bow for me. "You have to untie me first." I giggle gesturing to my wrist. Wait what? Me giggle, since when?

Finnick raises an eyebrow and complies. I choose my bow and step into the simulation room. I hit all of the moving targets, turning ducking and rolling.

* * *

When I leave the room, I have an audience. Haymitch pats me on the back.

"Good job sweetheart." He congratulates me.

Mags gives me a thumbs up and Johanna punches my arm, hard.

"Owww." I complain.

"Suck it up Brainless." She smiles.

I laugh nervously, she scares me. I go over to Finnick, stupid rules, who's holding something behind his back. That stupid grin is tugging at his mouth and when I reach him, he slaps something on my wrist. It's a handcuff and the other one is attached to his wrist. Great now I'm trapped with no chance of escape.

Where did he even get them from? Actually, I don't think I want to know, who knows what they've been used for in the past.

"Finnick Odair!" I shout with outrage. I'm beet red: a mixture of embarrassment and pure rage.

"Can't have you running off now can we Fire girl." He teases.

"Odair, you have no right to do this. Stop treating me like a little kid who's about to run away, you are only two years older than me!" I finish my mini rant and end up breathless because of it.

"Bit passionate about that aren't we Fire girl? How about we redirect that fiery personality into the bedroom?" He purrs with a wink. I suppose he thinks he's being seductive. This is so not the time for his stupid innuendos.

"Arghh! You are the most infuriating person I've ever met!" I groan.

"Seriously though Fire girl you have to teach me how to do that!" He demands more than requests.

I have an idea.

"Ok Fish brains I'm willing to make a deal with you." I put my plan into motion.

"Ok Katniss, make it a good one. There's no taking it back once we've decided on something." Finnick taunts.

"You let me out of these handcuffs and I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow." I tell him.

"Well maybe I'll agree but only if I get to ask you five questions every day about anything I want. Moreover, you have to answer honestly. Also every time I hit the bull's eye I get to ask you an extra question." He states his terms.

"That hardly seems fair Finnick." I grumble.

"Okay I'll let you ask questions too, and I'll throw in some trident lessons. By the way Katniss, our deal starts tonight." Finnick finalises the terms of our agreement.

"Looks like you've got yourself a deal Fish brains." I agree to the terms. "Sooo… you gonna let me go now?"

"When we get back to _our _room, remember the deal starts _tonight._" He's tricked me.

"Finnick Odair you are a lying, cheating, manipulative basta-" Finnick puts his hand over my mouth to shut me up so, I do the most childish thing I can think of: I lick it.

He drops his hand immediately giving me a suggestive look. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a very good idea to lick his hand; he probably has the wrong impression. Judging by the look, he's giving me I know he has the wrong idea.

Why do I feel like I've just made I deal with the devil?

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter two is done! :) Sorry if I take a long time to update (if it takes me over a week to update someone Pm me) but I'm trying to make sure I have the next chapter ready before I post the current one: so I won't be posting chapter 3 until chapter 4 is finished, that way I always have one prepared.**

**Please review, even if it's just to tell me to update. No flames though. **

**Shoutout to my first three reviewers : **_**fluffy123, Amber and K-chan's Kisses **_

**Thank you :) **


	3. The Deal Begins

Chapter Three – The deal begins

For the remainder of the day Finnick and I wander around looking at the different stations. He tries to teach me some knots but it doesn't go too well seeing as our wrists were attached.

"You really thought this handcuff thing through didn't you Fish brains." I remark as he starts getting frustrated with the pathetic excuse for a knot he well we were trying to make.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time. I don't always consult my brain before carrying out my ideas." He admits.

"No you probably consult other parts." I tease him.

"Katniss Everdeen whatever are you insinuating?" Great now he's mocking me.

"You know full well what I meant Finnick." I stutter.

"No please explain it to me. I'm not sure I quite know what you're talking about." I swear he enjoys embarrassing me. He laughs when he realises I'm getting flustered.

"You're so pure Katniss." He mutters. I give him a quizzical look and drop the issue.

* * *

Finnick and I are sitting on the tiny sofa in our room. He down right refused to un-cuff me until I answer his five questions.

"So Katniss, what's your favourite colour?" He asks.

"Green." I answer without hesitation.

"Like my eyes?" He purrs.

"Nope like the woods in District Twelve." I brush him off. When will he learn that I don't like him that way? Do I? "That counts as a question by the way."

"Ok next question, do you like me?" He's so immature.

"Hmmm… you're growing on me." I say with a grin. His eyes light up and I roll my eyes.

"I knew it!" He cries, "Umm why does Haymitch call you sweetheart?"

I laugh, "He called me it when I met him on the train. I was so annoyed at him for not even trying to help me and P… you know, survive. I threw a knife at him. He told me I definitely wasn't a sweetheart so I guess it's kind of an inside joke."

"What else are you good at besides archery?" He seems genuinely curious.

"Throwing knives, snares, swimming, climbing trees and sneaking." I tell him, he looks confused when I say sneaking so I explain what it is, "I call being silent and being able to sneak up on people, generally being unnoticed sneaking."

"How could you ever go unnoticed Katniss?" He breathes.

He doesn't speak for a long time so I decide to speak up "You've run out of questions Fish boy. My turn. What's your favourite colour?"

"Well it used to be blue like the ocean but lately I think I prefer grey." He answers me studying my face.

I wrinkle my nose, who decides they like a boring colour like grey over the beautiful colour of the ocean? Why is he looking at me like that? I look at his eyes; they are very pretty not like mine. Mine are just a drab boring grey colour.

"What's your favourite food?" I ask, I really can't think of any good questions.

"Fish I guess, I don't really eat much else." His answer makes sense seeing as he's from the fishing district.

"Why do you tie knots?" I ask and then yawn.

He opens his mouth to speak and I close my eyes just for a second.

When I next open my eyes its dark out. I must've fallen asleep. I become aware of my surroundings and realise my head is resting in Finnick's lap. He smiles at me when he sees I'm awake, it's not one of his smirks either it's a genuine smile. That's when I realise Finnick Odair and 'Finnick Odair Sex Image of Panem' are different people.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Had a nice rest I know I enjoyed myself?" I guess Capitol Finnick and Finnick do have something in common after all: a love of teasing me.

"I'm going to have a shower. See you in the bedroom I still have two questions left." I feel the need to tell him where I'm going I don't know why it's not like he cares. My wrist feels bare and I realise Finnick must've finally unshackled me when I was asleep. Then I realise another thing that was the first time since my games that I've slept without being awakened by a nightmare.

* * *

When I emerge from the shower smelling like the sea I find Finnick waiting for me in the bedroom. I smile and walk over to my bed, I get myself settled under the duvet. I'm just drifting to sleep when I remember my remaining two questions.

"Finnick?" I whisper wondering if he's awake.

"Yeah Fire girl?" He replies; he's awake then.

"Why did you choose me? To be partnered with I mean." I ask him.

"I wanted to get to know you." He replies without skipping a beat.

I prepare to ask my final question of the day when I wonder aloud.

"Why?" Dammit, I've wasted my last question.

"You'll have to wait and see." What is that supposed to mean? I hate cryptic replies.

I roll over so I can't see him and try to go to sleep. My eyes shut as soon as my head hits the pillow; I'm more tired than I'd originally thought.

* * *

I wake up with tears streaming down my face, I didn't scream this time so Finnick didn't wake up. Some small selfish part of me wishes he would wakeup so that he can keep the nightmares away but, I can sense that this is one of the only times he's been able to get a peaceful sleep recently. I check the clock for the time 2:46. I can't go back to sleep so I just sit there until morning.

"Hey Girl on Fire, did you have a good night?" Finnick asks when he wakes up.

"Yep." I answer maybe a little too quickly although I don't think Finnick notices.

I get up and go to the bathroom to change. A new set of training clothes have been laid out with brand new trainers on top. I change and wash then exit the room.

Finnick offers me some breakfast but I feel sick so I decline.

* * *

"Finnick, you've got to adjust you position and your hands I don't know how you expect the arrow to go anywhere if you hold it with your fist." I sigh Finnick is really making this difficult for me.

"Sorry Katniss." Finnick looks like a kicked puppy.

He adjusts his positioning and pulls back the arrow.

"Finnick stop wait." I say just before he shoots.

I go over to him and adjust his hands.

"You hold it like this." I say softly.

I pick up a bow and stand in the correct position so he can copy me. I look at his posture and find that he's not standing up straight enough. Slowly I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist; I squeeze him hard, which makes him stand up straighter.

I reach up to his cheek and push his head in the direction of the target. Finnick looks at me suggestively licking his lips. He's like a hormonal teenager. Oh wait he is.

Earlier Finnick taught me how to use a trident, I was quite good if I do say so myself. It's like throwing a spear, which I tried last year, but since… since Rue I've vowed never to use one again.

I still felt sick at lunch so I didn't eat anything. I guess that nightmare shook me up more than I'd thought.

I finish my musing and realise Finnick is still looking at me.

"Don't look at me look at the target." I say with a smirk quoting him.

He looks at the target, takes aim and fires. The arrow hits the bullseye dead in the centre.

"Yay! Bonus question!" He cries with glee. There are times when I forget that Finnick is still a teenager, this is not one of them.

"So Katniss, what is your biggest fear?"

"Being unable to protect Prim." I answer truthfully. "If that means dying for her then so be it. You?"

"Don't laugh Katniss. I swear if you laugh I will kill you." He says seriously.

"Ok ok I won't laugh." I give him a sceptical look, it can't be that funny.

"I'm scared of being ugly." I can't keep a straight face, it's just too funny. The most desirable man in Panem is scared of being ugly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Katniss." He pouts then grins. "Come on Katniss, I want you to teeaach me stuff."

I walk over to my bow, well not mine but the one I've been using, I notch an arrow.

"Watch and learn Fish boy, watch and learn."

I Spin around firing arrows into every target I see. I stop spinning and see Finnick staring at me in wonder. He has a serious problem with the staring. I look to see where my arrows went and dead in the centre of every target, this is exceptional even for me.

Just as I'm about turn back to Finnick, my head starts pounding. My vision blurs and I fall to the ground before blackness overtakes me.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm laying on my bed. Wait my bed? How did I get here?

"Hello?" I call out.

Finnick, Haymitch and Johanna rush into the room. Mags follows behind them.

"Katniss are you ok?" Finnick asks me seemingly concerned.

"Sweetheart what were you thinking?" Haymitch seems cross.

"You really are brainless aren't ya?" Well Johanna doesn't seem to upset.

Mags shakes her head at me and gives me a concerned look.

"That was stupid Katniss." Mags says, it's the first time I've heard her speak and although it was a little garbled, I still made out what she was saying.

"One thing at a time guys." I say weakly. "What happened?"

"One second you were whirling around like a tornado shooting arrows, the next you were on the floor shivering. I was so worried Katniss. What were you playing at not eating all day?"

"I… I don't know." I confess.

"There must be something sweetheart." Haymitch says softly.

"Brainless what happened? Why didn't you eat?" Even Johanna seems frustrated with me.

Suddenly, with all my friends crowding over me I feel very much like a child. I didn't know I considered them as my friends but I do, even Finnick, wow never thought that would happen. I realise they are all waiting for an explanation so, reluctantly I give them one.

"Last night I had a nightmare; it woke me up around 2 am. It was awful and left me feeling really sick. I was too scared to go back to sleep so I stayed awake. By morning I was still feeling ill so I didn't eat same goes for lunchtime." I finish explaining and shiver involuntarily at the terrible memory.

"And you weren't awake for any of this?" Haymitch interrogates Finnick.

"No I wasn't. Katniss why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and I know you don't usually sleep that well so, so, so I…" I trail off when I realise I'm crying.

"Look I don't do mushy stuff, I'm gonna leave you guys to it." Johanna says awkwardly as she leaves.

"If you don't mind I'd like to have word with Katniss alone." Haymitch requests. Finnick reluctantly leaves the room followed by Mags.

"Don't shut us out sweetheart."

"What? I don't do that." I say although I'm not sure I quite believe my words.

"Sweetheart, you do. You need to start thinking about alliances, talk to Finnick about who you want on your side. So, you and Fish boy then." He changes the subject.

"What are you implying?" I ask him, surely not what I think he's talking about.

He mutters something under his breath and I just catch the words 'so naïve'. Our little discussion must be over as Haymitch walks to the door.

As he opens it, there is an almighty thud and Finnick falls into the room.

"Awkward." Haymitch mutters before bidding me goodbye.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." Finnick greets me.

"Finnick, how long was I out?" I ask in a small voice very unlike my usual one.

"About six hours Fire girl." He replies softly.

I'm really tired and try, but fail, to stifle a yawn.

Finnick sees my yawn and says "Get some sleep Kat."

I don't bother to correct him on the name, I feel like a small child when I ask my next question.

"Finnick, will you stay and keep the nightmares away?" He looks at me with his beautiful greeny blue eyes and nods his head before climbing into my bed.

I hate to admit it but I think I'm starting to like Finnick Odair.

* * *

**Voila! Chapter three. Sorry if it's too short (even though it's my longest chapter so far lol) it's sort of a filler chapter more than anything, to drag the story out. This is not how I planned it to be I didn't know Katniss was going to faint until the words were on the page.**

**So Finnick and Katniss will be asking each other five questions a day. It's surprisingly hard to think of questions that I can make up interesting answers for so if you have any question ideas leave them in a review or pm. **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Alliances and Agreements

Chapter four – Alliances and Agreements

I wake up to find Finnick gone. I get up and decide to go and have a shower. I am about to go to the en-suite when Finnick comes out wearing only a towel. I can feel my cheeks heat up and I run out of the room to the other bathroom. That was so awkward.

I have a shower and press random buttons. I come out smelling like Finnick. So this is how he always smells of the sea.

I walk back into the bedroom to see Finnick standing there with no shirt on. I stop walking and look at him in disbelief.

"See something you like Fire girl?" He licks his lips. I'm not sure if this is Capitol Finnick or Finnick. A mixture of both probably.

"Pfft. No, put a shirt on Fish brains." I focus all my attention on the wall; I won't give him the satisfaction of staring at his chest.

He puts his shirt on and drags me into the mini kitchen. He puts a plate of something in front of me.

"Finnick what are you doing?" I sigh.

"Making sure you eat today." He replies.

"But, what is it?" I ask looking at the food.

"You've never had pancakes?" He seems astonished.

"Obviously not." I reply with a duh look.

"You have to try them!" He tells me.

I pick up the cutlery, cut a piece off one of the pancakes, and bring it tentatively to my mouth. They are really good. I finish up the pancakes and lick my lips.

"Good?" Finnick asks with a smile.

"Yeah." I say.

On the way to the training centre, I talk to Finnick about making an alliance.

"Sooo… who do you think we should invite into an alliance?" I enquire.

"Definitely Mags and Haymitch." He says and I agree with him, we can't leave them they're our district partners.

"Then I was thinking Johanna so that would mean Beetee as well." He continues. Johanna scares me but she's not someone you'd want plotting against you.

"They'll probably want their district partners too so that makes eight of us in total." I deduce.

"That's a good number I think." Finnick decides.

We spend the day as we did yesterday minus the fainting. At lunch, Finnick makes sure I eat and we decide to put the scheme of our coalition in motion.

Everyone agrees even Johanna who I thought would take some convincing.

"Good choice sweetheart." Haymitch congratulates me.

"It was Finnick really." I divulge.

Haymitch winks at me again, what is it with him and winking when I'm with or talking about Fish brains?

We continue our routine for the remainder of our time in the training centre.

* * *

We're all sitting outside the training centre waiting to go in for out private training session. They're calling us in district order so I'll be last.

"So Katniss, what are you going to do?" Finnick enquires.

"I'm not sure yet, something unforgettable that will insult Snow and the whole Hunger games." I say with a smile. "You?"

"I don't know." He replies.

"Just take of your shirt, they'll give you an eleven for sure." I joke, Haymitch looks over at me and raises his eyebrows.

"Why Katniss you don't think I won my games on looks alone do you?" He acts as if he's hurt.

"You did though. That's the sole reason why you got so many sponsors who sent you your trident, the most expensive gift in the history of the games." I rationalize.

"You've certainly done your research. You're not attracted to me are you Fire girl?" He says seductively.

"Of course not I just wanted to see what I was up against." I retort quickly.

"See you later Kat." Finnick says when his name is called.

"I told you not to call me that!" I shout. He just looks back at me with a grin.

Johanna walks over and takes Finnick's spot on the bench next to me.

"You like him don't you." She declares quietly so only I can hear her.

"What! No, that's ridiculous whatever gave you that notion?" I stutter.

"It's so obvious." She points out.

I just stare at her with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth Brainless, you're catching flies." She snickers and walks away for her turn to perform for the Gamemakers.

I'm now just left with Haymitch and the tributes I don't know.

"He likes you too you know." Haymitch tells me.

"Who?" I play dumb. I do not like Finnick Odair.

"Fish boy." He clarifies. So that's why he's been winking at me.

"For the last time I. Do. Not. Like. Finnick. Odair." I don't, I seriously don't.

"Sure you don't sweetheart." He winks again.

"Something wrong with your eye old man?" I quip.

"Haha very funny." He says dryly.

"Haymitch Abernathy." The announcer booms.

"Good luck." I call to him as he walks away leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

"And then there was one." I mumble.

I don't actually like Finnick, do I? No, no I don't.

_Yes you do._

No I don't.

_You do though._

Well maybe a bit. But only as a friend.

_Lies._

What?

_Stop lying to yourself Katniss._

Who are you anyway?

_You tell me, you made me up because you're emotionally challenged._

Well that's rude.

"Katniss Everdeen." Voiceover guy announces in a monotone, he is a cheery one.

I walk into the training centre now void of anyone else. I look up at the Gamemakers and shoot them a glare. I see Plutarch Heavensbee looking at me and I remember the last time I saw him. _It starts at midnight _he'd said. He catches me looking at him and taps his watch mouthing the word midnight. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

The same people from last year are watching me with the exception of Seneca Crane, he's dead, they killed him for letting me win.

I know exactly what I'm going to do. I take up some rope and start making the noose that Finnick taught me. Next, I grab one of the dummies and loop the rope over its head. I then take some red paint from the camouflage section and paint 'SENECA CRANE' over the dummy's torso. I hang the dummy securing it with another knot Finnick taught me.

I pick up a bow and get ready to fire, I'm tempted to hit the weak spot in their force field but I don't want them to know that I know it's there. Instead, I shoot all the lights except the one above the dummy. By now, anyone who wasn't watching me before is staring at me.

"Thank you for your time." I sneer and give them the finger before walking out not waiting to be dismissed.

* * *

Haymitch, Mags, Finnick and I are sitting in my suite. It's the penthouse so there's plenty of room for us all. Although, Finnick and I are sitting on the floor because some genius swapped our four armchairs for a tiny sofa.

Our pictures are flashing on the TV screen as they announce our scores. The tributes from One both get tens and the tributes from Two both get elevens. Finnick's face flashes on screen and they announce that he achieved a 9. Mags got a 0. I don't pay much attention to the other tributes but when Johanna's face flashes on screen I look up. She got an 8. I feel happy for my sort of friend but I didn't expect any less from her.

Haymitch's face flashes up first. He got a 10.

Then it's my go, my face appears on screen and I can't help thinking that I look so different from how I looked before the games, I seem to have lost some of my childlike innocence. I got a 12.

"That's never ever happened before Katniss." Haymitch says gravely. "What did you do?"

I'm about to answer when Johanna waltzes in.

"Oh come in Johanna, thanks for knocking." Sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Congrats on your score Brainless, what'd you do?" She enquires.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say smugly.

"Aww come on Katniss tell us." Finnick pleads.

I lean over and whisper into his ear what I did for the Gamemakers making sure to tell him not to blab. Johanna raises her eyebrows and Haymitch winks. Even Mags is smiling at Finnick and me. I scowl at them all.

"Tell everyone sweetheart." Demands Haymitch.

"I will after I've heard what you lot did." I instruct.

"Trust me it's worth the wait." Finnick adds.

"How did you end up with a zero Mags?"

"I took a nap." She laughs in answer to Johanna's question.

"Haymitch?" I question.

"Just stood there and shouted cuss words at them 'til they dismissed me." I smirk at that.

"Johanna?"

"Threw my axe around Brainless." Oh right, that's somewhat obvious.

"I tied some knots and made a half hearted attempt chucking a trident around, I even tried some archery. Before you ask Kitty Kat, yes I did take my shirt off. I guess it did help after all. Thanks for the advice; I wouldn't have got such a good score if you hadn't felt the need to tell me how sexy I look without a shirt on." Finnick announces deliberately staring at me and winking.

"Uh… I. Well… those weren't the exact words I used." I stammer, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"So Katniss?" Johanna breaks the silence that gathered after my flustered attempt of correcting Finnick.

"Huh?"

"Thinking about Ugly's chest?" She remarks.

"Johanna!" I gasp.

"Hey, I'm not ugly." Finnick protests.

"That's the point genius." Johanna vindicates. "So Katniss?"

"Huh?" I reply.

"We are not going through this again. What. Did. You. Do. For. The. Gamemakers?" She says slowly as if I have learning difficulties.

"No need to patronise me Johanna." I snap. She just rolls her eyes.

"So?" Haymitch says.

"What?" I query just to annoy everyone. Finnick chuckles, he's caught on to my plan.

"Sometimes I forget you're still a child." Haymitch complains.

"Hey I'm not, I'm seventeen old man." I reply angrily.

"You're still the youngest though. Well actually you're tied with Finnick's mental age." He comes back with taking a dig at Finnick along the way.

Finnick sits there pouting and I can't help but laugh, he looks so cute!

"Think I'm cute do you?" He asks smugly.

Damn I said that aloud.

"Pfft… no." I try to brush it off but I don't think it worked.

"Get on with it Katniss." Johanna demands, exasperated.

"Ohhh, You mean what I did for the Gamemakers." I pretend to just get what they're talking about.

"Yes Brainless."

"Why didn't you just say that then?" I like acting my age for once.

"We did!" Johanna and Haymitch cry at the same time.

"Jinx!" I laugh.

"Katniss." Haymitch glares at me. He can be scary when he wants to be.

"Ok, ok. I hung a dummy and painted Seneca Crane on it."

"That's why you got a twelve, you pissed them off and now they're trying to get the other tributes to target you. What were you thinking?" Haymitch exclaims.

"That's not all." I confess. "Plus that's probably why you got that ten, last time I checked cuss words weren't capable of killing anyone except maybe Effie."

"What else could you've possibly done to annoy them?" Johanna asks in disbelief.

"I shot all the lights and gave them the finger before leaving."

"And I thought nothing could top what you did last year. You've outdone yourself this time sweetheart." Haymitch cackles, doubled over.

"You used the knots I taught you, right?" Finnick asks.

"Why would you think that? Maybe I pretended to know nothing about knots so you'd teach me just like you did with the archery." I've got him there, I bet he thought he would get away with it but I noticed right on the first day when he hit the target dead centre on his second try.

"Busted!" Johanna sings.

"Uh…" Finnick looks sheepish.

"Well we'll be going now. Haymitch, Johanna come on." Mags says.

"Hey don't leave me here with her. Mags you traitor. Help!" Finnick pleads jokingly.

They all leave though laughing at his weak attempt of getting them to stay.

"Sorry Katniss. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" He apologises without taking a breath. I quit glaring at him and burst into a fit of giggles. He takes the opportunity to push me onto the floor and tickle me.

"Do you accept my apology?" He says.

"Nuh uh." I reply.

"So be it." He pins me down and tickles me and I'm unable to fight back, I can't stop laughing.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes, yes. Just stop tickling me." I squeal.

I have an idea and I get up and run out of the suite knowing Finnick will follow me.

"Fire girl where are you going?" He cocks his head like a dog.

"Come on Finnick I want to show you something." I grab his hand and drag him to a flight of stairs leading to the roof.

We run up the stairs two at a time and burst through the door onto the roof. I walk to the edge and sit down dangling my feet over the side of the building.

"Whoa Katniss this is awesome." He says. "I've never been up here before."

"Peeta showed me it last year." I tell him and for the first time since he died I smile when talking about something that reminds me of Peeta.

"It's amazing!" He breathes in awe.

"Yeah it would be better if everything wasn't so fake though." I sigh.

Finnick wraps his arm around me and I can't help thinking about how only one of us can survive the arena, maybe that's why I'm afraid to get to close to anyone: they all get taken away from me.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4 done :) Thank you to all my lovely reviewers.**

**Reviews = sugar cubes from Finnick!**


	5. Interviews

**Disclaimer - Haven't done one of these since chapter one. Well anyway, I don't own :(**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Interviews

I slept in Finnick's bed last night. I almost fell asleep on the roof so he carried me downstairs and back into our room. I was so tired I could barely manage to take a shower.

Today is the day of our interviews and if we were doing this under normal circumstances, we'd spend the day preparing with our mentor and escort but since we've all done this before we have the day to ourselves. Thinking of Effie, I don't actually know where she's gone, and as for my mentor well I don't have one this year. The only thing that was compulsory for us to do today was to stay with our 'buddy'.

Finnick and I have decided to basically do nothing and have a picnic on the roof.

I walk into the bathroom and put on some pants and a random t-shirt. It feels good to be out of all the tight fitting clothing and into something more comfy.

"Katniss have you seen my shirt anywhere?" Finnick calls.

I walk back into the bedroom to see Finnick without a shirt on yet again.

"Finnick put a shirt on!" I gasp.

"I can't Katniss." He says slowly.

"Why not?" I demand.

"You have it." He laughs at my embarrassment.

I look down at myself.

"Oh yeah." I did wonder where it came from. The Capitol would never supply loose clothing, wanting each victor to look as desirable as they possibly can.

"Sorry Finn." I say.

"Finn?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, do you prefer Fish brains?" I scoff.

"No, Kat."

"Don't call me that." I growl.

"Oh I'm sorry do you prefer Hot head?" He's mocking me.

"Touché. Seriously though, hot head?"

"Well you're famous throughout Panem for being the Girl on Fire and fire is hot and you have a short temper." He explains.

"Huh." I'm not convinced.

"About that shirt –" He continues but I cut him off.

"Do you only own one shirt?" I say sceptically.

"I was going to say keep it but if you want to strip by all means go ahead." He winks.

"Something wrong with your eye?" I quip. Poking my tongue out.

"You are such a little kid Kat." He accuses returning my gesture.

I gasp, "No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!" I pick up a pillow and hit him with it.

"You are Hot head!" He arms himself with his own pillow.

"You are Fish brains!" _Smack._

"No you are!" _Smack._

"No! You!" _Smack._

"You are Fire girl!"

"No you are!" I shout at the top of my voice.

He gives me a look and charges at me with the pillow.

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

We run through the suite hitting each other with the pillows. I hide behind the kitchen counter and, just when I think I'm safe Finnick creeps up behind me and hits me over the head.

We finish our pillow fight breathless and laughing.

"Okay so maybe we're both childish." I admit.

"Yeah well you are. Me? Not so much." Finnick kids.

"Do not start this again." I bite out.

I pick up a knife from the kitchen counter and throw it at the wall just above Finnick's head.

"Katniss what the hell!" Finnick looks terrified.

"Don't mess with me." I tell him with a serious look.

* * *

Finnick and I are sitting on the roof with our picnic, munching away at the delicious food. That's the only remotely good thing about the Capitol they have delicious food. We finish our meal and are just sitting on the edge of the roof. Finnick decides it's time to start interrogating me again.

"So Katniss, what's your favourite thing about me?" Oh god, he's gonna ask immature questions today _great._

"Well it's gotta be your great pancakes. Yep that's the best thing about you." I found out that he'd made the pancakes he gave me the other day. "What about me?"

"Your great wit." He replies sarcastically.

"So Finnick, who's your best friend?" I ask. This is something I actually want to know not like his dumb 'do you like me?' questions.

"Why Katniss you already know that you are my one and only best friend." He jokes.

"No I'm actually serious Finnick."

"There's this one girl, Annie Cresta we were really close before my games and at one point I even thought I loved her but it was just a crush." He opens up to me and answers honestly.

"Thank you for telling me Finn." I say softly.

"How about you? Does the famous Girl on Fire have a best friend back home?" Finnick asks.

"You mean besides you?" I tease. "Well there is one person."

"Who?"

I decide to drag this out for as long as possible.

"Who what?" I feign ignorance.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Oh so you want to use another one of your questions to ask me who my best friend is?"

"Yes Katniss." He sighs.

"His name is Gale."

"Your cousin?"

"What?" Then I remember that the Capitol made Gale into my cousin to support the star-crossed lover thing last year. "Oh yeah, and I'm counting that as a question."

"Aww no fair. I'm counting the ones you asked to annoy me as your questions then." He whines.

"Ok." I huff.

"So how did you meet Gale?" He quizzes me.

"I was wandering through the woods when I was ten when I saw all these rabbits caught in snares. I go to look at one of the snares, they were brilliant I mean, I thought my dad's were good but these were exceptional. Then he comes out from behind a bush and accuses me of stealing his catches. He was so big and huge, he looked much older than a twelve year old, I fell over and sort of bum shuffled across the ground. Then he walks over to me and I'm terrified thinking he's gonna hurt me but he offers his hand to help me up. I had a wild turkey in my game bag and he asks me where I got it and I tell I shot it with my bow which I store in a hollow tree so he offered to teach me how to make great snares if I help him improve his skills with a bow." I stop talking to catch my breath, Finnick has this look on his face that I can't figure out. "So anyway, I accepted the offer and we've been inseparable ever since. Although, ever since the games things have been kind of forced between us. Sometimes he acts like I'm a different person to the girl I was before the games."

"You two sound like you were very close." Finnick says. "This is your last question Katniss so make it a good one."

"Finnick, if I don't survive the games, will you try to win? And… and tell Prim that I love her." Tears prick my eyes but I refuse to let them flow.

"No Katniss I won't try to win. I know that you're going to get out of the arena." I notice he doesn't say win but 'get out'. He knows something but I don't press him any further, I'll figure it out soon enough.

"So… What should we do now?" I speculate awkwardly.

A piece of my hair falls into my face too short to be incorporated in my braid. I blow it out of my face but it refuses to stay where it should. Finnick leans in towards me and tucks it behind my ear. I stare into his ocean green eyes and he draws in closer so our foreheads are touching. I realise he's about to kiss me.

"Hey you two!" A voice calls.

Finnick and I jump and scoot away from each other.

"Hey Johanna!" Finnick calls back, annoyance lacing his tone.

"How'd you manage to get up here alone?" I wonder aloud.

"I have my ways Brainless." She replies cryptically, bloody cryptic responses.

"We were just about to play 21 dares." Finnick informs her.

"Were we?" I squeak, I hate dares, I'm terrible at thinking of them and reluctant to complete them, I've played dares a couple of times before, Gale had heard it was a game kids play in the Capitol and wanted to try it.

"Yep!" Finnick says cheerfully. "Care to join us JoJo?"

"If you value your man parts you won't call me that again." She bites out menacingly.

"Oooh burn!" I cry out. They both look at me and shake their heads.

"As I was saying, I will join you but I'm not doing the stupid counting thing." Johanna continues.

"Ok Johanna you can go first then. I dare you to uh… scream as loud as you can?" Finnick's dare comes out as more of a question.

"Wow you're even worse at thinking of dares than I am." I jibe.

"Ahhhh~" Johanna screams and I have to cover my ears.

"Bloody hell you can scream loud." I exclaim.

"Well done Captain Obvious or maybe that should be Captain Brainless." Johanna replies. "Ok Brainless, I dare you to jump off the roof."

"What! No she can't do that." Finnick looks panicked, obviously, he doesn't know about the force field like Johanna and I do.

I walk to the edge of the roof and let myself fall.

"Katniss!" I hear Finnick scream my name.

I hit the force field and come bouncing back up to the roof falling on top of Finnick as I land.

"What the…" Finnick trails off and realisation flashes in his eyes. "There's a force field there isn't there?" He says dryly.

"Yep!" Johanna and I say in unison.

"Your go to do a dare Finnick. I dare you to –"

"Give Brainless a piggy back around the roof for two minutes." Johanna cuts me off finishing my dare. I give her a dirty look and she flips me off.

Finnick walks over to me and hoists me up onto his back. He runs with me on his back and I'm quite high up, he's really tall especially compared to my small frame. I scream and laugh at the same time.

The door to the stares opens up and an angry looking Effie bursts through.

"Katniss Everdeen where have you been, what do you think your doing sitting on… Oh my it's Finnick Odair!" Effie loses track of what she's saying when she realises just who is giving me a piggy back.

"I'm here too." Johanna points out.

"Well done Captain Obvious." I mutter so only Finnick can here me.

He laughs which causes Effie to swoon.

"You Mr Odair are very cruel." I tell him.

"How so?"

"You know full well the effect you have on women, look what you've done to poor Effie. She'll never shut up about this now, it'll torture me." I elaborate.

"And what effect to I have on you Miss Everdeen." He whispers seductively.

I get off Finnick's back and walk over to Effie. Before we descend the stars I turn around and wink at Finnick, his mouth hangs open slightly.

"Come on Effie, I presume you came to get me to be prepped for tonight." I say in mock excitement.

"Yes, we've got a lot to prepare for it's a big big evening." She trills in her annoying Capitol accent.

* * *

"Cinna, this dress is so heavy." I complain. I'm wearing a white skater dress that just brushes my knees.

"It has some extra features Katniss." He explains.

"Will I be twirling tonight Cinna?"

"Yes you will but wait for my signal. And don't raise your arms above your head until after you've twirled either"

* * *

I stand waiting for my interview staring up at the screen. Finnick is having his interview and they're talking about me:

"So Finnick, you and Katniss Everdeen?" Caesar says.

"What about us Caesar? We're just friends, besides what would all the lovely ladies in the Capitol think if I got a girlfriend?" He winks at the audience and I swear half of it passes out and that's not just women.

"Well Finnick, we have some tapes here of you in the mentor's lounge during our beloved Girl on Fire's games." Caesar informs him.

They play the tapes and the first one is of Finnick shouting at Haymitch to send me some water. The next is of him shouting my name at the screen when the fireball hit my leg.

The buzzer goes off and Finnick's interview is over before there are any more opportunities to ask Finnick about me. The rest of the interviews are as dull as they usually are except Johanna and Haymitch's.

Johanna spends the majority of her interview shouting profanities at the cameras and Haymitch starts swearing and pretends to be drunk when Caesar asks him how he feels about being in his second Quell. The only reason I know he isn't drunk is that his eyes are too alert to be anything but sober. Then it's my go.

I walk onto the stage and receive an insanely loud cheer from the audience. There are cries of we love you Katniss. Clearly not enough to forego watching me get slaughtered in my games though, the hypocrites.

One person decidedly hates me; they shout "Stay away from Finnick Catpiss!"

Wow how intelligent.

"So Katniss, how does it feel to be back here after so little time?" Caesar asks.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to be a tribute again." I laugh. _Keep up the charade Katniss; don't show how much you despise them. _

"So you and Finnick Odair Katniss, has he extinguished your flames? I see you're not wearing them today." Caesar continues the interview and I cringe at his line about Finnick putting out my fire.

I look at Cinna and he nods.

"Oh but I do have the flames Caesar." I say and start twirling.

The smoke rises up around me and I panic a little, is this supposed to happen? When the smoke dissipates, I stop twirling and raise my arms. My white dress has changed it is now in the colours of a Mockingjay, attached to my arms are wings with real feathers on them.

The buzzer goes off signalling my time is up. I walk to my place in the row of victors and we all join hands one by one. Even Enobaria and Brutus join in although they are the last and most reluctant. This is probably the biggest show of unity the districts have ever made since before anyone can remember.

* * *

Back in our room Finnick and I are preparing ourselves what could be our final night alive. Finnick made hot chocolate and we're sitting on my bed drinking it.

"Hey Finnick, what were those videos about?" I question Finnick.

"What videos?" He decides to play dumb.

"Ok don't tell me then." I sulk.

"So Katniss seeing as we might not get this chance again how about we, you know." He says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert." I mutter. I finish my hot chocolate and set the mug down on the bedside table.

I rest my head on Finnick's chest and close my eyes. I feel something tugging on my hair and I realise it is Finnick plaiting it.

"What are you doing?" I mumble sleepily.

"Keeping my hands busy." He replies innocently.

"Eww Pervert." I giggle.

"Well now you put it that way…"

"You have such a dirty mind." I grin.

"I think you'll find it's called a sexy imagination." He states matter of factly.

"Whatever you wanna call it." I snort.

I decide that I should get some sleep so I can be as alert as possible in the arena tomorrow. Finnick is still fiddling with my hair but I just ignore him and close my eyes with a yawn.

It's inevitable that I will have nightmares about going back into the arena so I prepare myself for the worst.

The nightmares never come.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far, it's ten pages long! :) So this story has had over 500 views now :) The tributes will be going back into the arena in a couple of chapters so I was wondering who you guys want to survive**

**Also the 25th reviewer gets to have something of their choice put into the story. **

**As always reviews = sugar cubes from Finnick ;)**


	6. The Arena

Chapter 6 - The Arena

I say my goodbyes to Finnick and Haymitch as I board the hovercraft that will take me to the arena. I expected Johanna and Mags to be on the same craft as me as the cheery announcer guy from the private training sessions had said something about having a male hovercraft and a female hovercraft but, I am the only on this particular vehicle.

They insert my tracker into my arm and somehow they manage to make it even more painful than last year.

I arrive in the brand new waiting area or as I like to call it 'torture chamber' and find Cinna waiting for me. I rush into his embrace and he hugs me tight. I'm dressed in a jumpsuit type thing with swimwear underneath. It's a wetsuit but if there was a prize for the most revealing wetsuit it would win hands down, there are panels that have been cut out of it revealing my skin, I'm grateful that the jumpsuit has been left alone. I also have a belt on which can't just be for style purposes so it must contain something useful.

"Katniss whatever happens just focus on getting to the cornucopia and your bow." He says gravely.

"Ok Cinna I will." I reply just as seriously.

"Good and don't forget I'm still betting on you." He smiles.

I pick up the jug of water and down three glasses of it; I don't know when I'll get to drink again so I might as well make the most of it. Eventually I just end up drinking it straight from the jug. Same goes for the food, I stuffed my face at breakfast and I do the same now.

"30 seconds." It's that cheerful guy again.

I hug Cinna for the last time and he puts my trusty pin onto my jumpsuit.

"Thank you for everything." I breathe and Cinna nods his head in response.

I step into the tube that will take me to my death and wait to be lifted up, just as I start moving Peacekeepers storm into the room and grab Cinna. They start whacking him and pounding his head, I throw myself against the glass in an attempt to save my friend but it's too late. The Peacekeepers drag a bloodied Cinna out of the room just as I emerge into the arena.

_60_

I look around to see water everywhere. There's a beach and some sort of forest beyond it.

_50_

The arena is round and the Cornucopia is sitting in the middle of it with all the weapons piled up at its mouth. I spot my bow near the top of the pile.

_40_

I look to see who's near me and I spot Finnick to my right and Johanna a couple of places to my left. Mags and Haymitch must be round the other side of the arena.

_25_

I look for the fastest way to get to the cornucopia and it's just to swim straight there. There are spokes of rock coming out of the Cornucopia's rocky base, separating the arena into segments.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

I plunge into the water, definitely not the place for a Girl on Fire, and swim as fast as I can to the Cornucopia. Luckily I know how to swim unlike half of the tributes who are just dithering on their podiums.

I reach the Cornucopia second and make a mad dash for my bow, I don't know who got here before me, I have a strong suspicion that it's Finnick but I'm not taking any chances.

Someone steps up behind me and I whirl round pulling my bow on him or her. It's Finnick.

"Hey they built the arena just for you." I joke whilst shooting an arrow at someone.

I run round the perimeter of the Cornucopia looking for anything that could help us survive in this foreboding arena, something like the backpack I had last year. There's nothing only masses of weapon upon weapon.

"Anything useful?" Finnick shouts from the other side.

"No just weapons. Loads and loads of weapons.

Enobaria is at the Cornucopia now and she bares her teeth, or should I say fangs, at me.

"Don't trust One or Two." Finnick shouts.

I nod, "We've gotta get out of here!" I screech back.

We run down one of the rocky spokes towards Haymitch and Mags. Mags has just about managed to swim to one of the rocky spokes and Haymitch is just floundering in the water like a drowning cat.

I jump into the water to help him and Finnick follows close behind me.

"What are you doing Finnick? You should be protecting Mags." I yell at him.

"I thought you might need some help."

"Just because I don't come from District Four doesn't mean you're a better swimmer than me I am perfectly capable." I shoot back at him.

"In case you've both forgotten, I can't swim." Haymitch hollers at us both.

Right. Finnick and I lift Haymitch out of the water onto the rocks then we make a mad dash into the jungle. Finnick has Mags on his back but is still managing to stay with us, man he's strong…

We continue running through the forest, which is actually more of a jungle, until Finnick decides we're far enough from the beach.

"Katniss go and climb a tree and check out the area." He instructs.

"I'm sorry but, who put you in charge?" I object.

"I'm the oldest person, and the most mature, who can actually defend us." He replies, the cocky arrogant dumb ass.

"Wanna bet?" I counter.

"She's right you know Lover Boy, you do have a mental capacity of about 12. Although I have to agree that you should be the one to climb the tree Katniss you're like a bloody squirrel." Haymitch adds his enlightening point of view to the conversation.

"I can climb a tree it can't be that hard." Finnick protests.

I challenge him, "Go on then."

I have to give him some credit, he did try and it was very entertaining to watch. He's worse than Peeta and I thought he was bad. He keeps slipping off and I can't help but laugh.

"Lets see you do any better." He sulks and I raise an eyebrow, he did see me in my games right?

"Okay I will climb the tree. Not because you are in charge but because I actually want to know what's going on back at the Cornucopia." I go to the tree and nimbly climb up it.

"How the hell did she do that?" I hear Finnick screech.

The blood bath is still going on and I see Brutus and Enobaria doing most of the killing. Cashmere and Gloss are there but seem to be leaving not wanting to kill anymore of their friends. There are lots of bodies scattered around the Cornucopia and floating in the water. It must be hard for everyone to kill people they've known for years, it's hard for me and I barely know them I can't imagine how it must be for Haymitch who's games was 25 years ago. I might've been friends with these people if it wasn't for Snow and his stupid rigged Quarter Quell.

I look up into the sky and see the tell tale flickering of a force field.

I climb down the tree and Finnick shouts something at me almost giving me a heart attack. I lose my grip on the tree and slip falling straight into Finnick's waiting arms.

"Well Girl on Fire, it looks like you've finally fallen for me." Finnick kids.

"Yeah ok whatever you want to think." I mutter.

"Hey Katniss how comes you fell?" Haymitch asks with a wry smile.

"Someone not naming any names, _Finnick Odair,_ decided to distract me." I complain.

"So I distract you do I KitKat?" Finnick winks.

"No, not in the way you're implying. Call me that again and you won't have to worry about surviving in this awful place anymore." I threaten.

His stares at me mouth hanging open at a loss for words. I stare back at him and make contact with his ocean coloured eyes. We don't break eye contact until Haymitch clears his throat.

"When you two are done mentally undressing each other, we were going to get moving and find somewhere to camp. You didn't see any water while you were up that tree did you?" He says.

I can hardly answer I'm too embarrassed I can only imagine how red my face is, I probably look like a tomato something I've eaten in the Capitol.

"No." My voice is a high-pitched squeak.

We continue walking until Haymitch and Mags decide we've found a suitable spot to make camp. Finnick and Mags start making a shelter weaving a canopy out of leaves and vines.

I decide to go hunting, for food and water. I wander through the jungle looking for something to eat. A movement catches my eye a small furry creature is scurrying down a tree. I raise my bow and shoot it right in the eye. I walk over to my kill and pick it up.

Its muzzle is wet, huh…

It must have a water source!

I scour the area for ages looking for where the tree rat, that's what I named it, could've got water from. There's no water anywhere. I walk back to the camp defeated.

"Find anything?" Finnick calls.

"I got a tree rat but I couldn't find any water. And I don't know how we can cook it, I'm good at starting fires but only with matches. Plus it would be unwise to start a fire here anyway all the green foliage will make loads of smoke." I sigh.

"Your boyfriend made some handy containers for if we do find water, sweetheart." Haymitch informs me. Wait what? Boyfriend? Finnick?

"He's not my boyfriend old man." I retort.

"Hey Katniss, can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back." Finnick winks.

I turn and walk away from him; he's really getting on my nerves. No one seems to care that we very possibly might have to kill each other and only one of us can make it out alive.

"Katniss you've explored a lot of this place right?" Finnick asks me.

"Yes." I say slowly, I'm not sure what he's up to but I can tell it's going to be something dumb.

"Well if I go straight down there," He says pointing in the direction I came from earlier. "will I reach your heart?"

"That's it! I've had enough of you behaving like an idiot trying to embarrass me. Or playing up to the cameras. Or…or whatever else you're doing." I roar at him not caring if the other tributes hear me. "If it weren't for the stupid rules I'd leave and never look back."

I turn and storm away into the forest.

"Sweetheart where are you going?" Haymitch asks carefully.

"Away from him!" I yell.

I charge deeper into the dense undergrowth, I can hear Haymitch and Finnick calling for me but I'm ignoring them.

Why does Finnick have to be so aggravating? He acts as if he likes me but then goes and does something like this. I slow my pace, might as well look for something useful whilst I'm out here. I'm so thirsty; the hot and humid conditions of the arena don't help. I'm sweating like crazy I'd take the jumpsuit off but the wetsuit underneath doesn't leave much to the imagination; I bet Finnick would love that. Everything seems to come back to Finnick, I start to think that maybe we're friends and then he makes a stupid comment and pisses me right off.

Finnick and Haymitch have almost caught up with me and just as they do I run into something I just make out the flickering weak spot of the force field before unconsciousness overtakes me.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've had so much revisin to do and it's been hard to juggle going back to school (and the homework that comes with it) with writing this story, so if it takes me over a week to update someone PM me and remind me to update.**

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others but this felt like a good place to end it. Thank you guys for all your reviews :) I have yet another question to ask you guys, it's important. So who do want to be taken by the Capitol when the arena gets destroyed?**


	7. Fog

**So i posted this earlier and a Guest reviewer said they'd seen the bit about the fruit in another fic so i decided to rewrite that section. My friend helped me with the idea for that bit saying she saw something like it on tv. I have since found the other fic and seen that it was almost identical so i am replacing the chapter now (at 00:15 am) because i feel really bad evn though I DIDN'T COPY. Sorry if anyone read the previous chapter 7 was offended at all by it. I'm honestly sorry to the person who wrote the other fic, i didn't mean to copy :(. Anyways on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Fog

I can hear voices around me but my eyes feel too heavy to open. I'm being carried by someone; they seem to moving with some urgency. The person calls my name and it doesn't occur to me that I should open my eyes and respond. Instead, I drift back into unconsciousness.

I wake up to Finnick's lips on mine. When he realises I'm awake he lifts me into a sitting position and hugs me very, very tightly.

"Thank god Katniss, I thought we'd lost you." He looks relieved.

"What?" I murmur.

"You walked straight into a force field sweetheart, your heart stopped." Haymitch informs me. I look around and realise I'm back at the camp we made earlier.

"Oh yeah, I remember realising it was there just as I crashed into it." I reply.

"How did you know it was there?" Finnick wonders aloud.

_Make something up Katniss_

"I heard it." I say quickly.

"You heard it." Haymitch says disbelievingly.

"Yeah couldn't you?" This lie is not going well.

"No." Finnick and Haymitch say at the same time. Even Mags looks over with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah I could hear it, like a high pitched noise. Actually I could only really hear out of one ear. You know the one the _Capitol_ reconstructed." I expand.

"Huh. If you say so sweetheart." Haymitch grunts.

Finnick draws something in the dirt and subtly motions for me to look. He's drawn two letters:

_BS _

I guess he saw through my story then, I just hope the Gamemakers haven't. I look up at him and place my finger on my lips. He nods letting me know he won't press the issue any further.

"Well I guess we found a way to cook that tree rat." I attempt to joke.

Haymitch picks up the animal and throws it into the force field, which is just near our camp; turns out, I walked in a circle.

The tree rat is a little bit burnt but we can't afford to be fussy, we're in an arena to fight to the death.

Finnick has stuck to my side like glue since I woke up and I know he's trying to protect me and all but the extra body heat next to me is making me all the more thirsty and we have no ways of getting any water so it's not the best situation to be in.

"Oh my god someone just please send us some water!" I shout taking my frustrations out on the sky and the cameras. Seeing as there are3 no other living victors from District 12 all of the sponsor money that Haymitch and I gain is being delivered to District 4's mentors since we're in an alliance and partnered up.

I hear a dinging noise and a silver parachute lands just in front of us.

"Who's gonna open it?" I ask.

"You should, you did almost die today." Finnick says and the others agree.

I crawl over to it and open up the tub. There's a note inside it:

_Remember who the enemy is_

_-B_

I show the note to the others and they all exchange a look before Haymitch crumples it up and throws it at the force field destroying it.

Finnick picks up the item and studies it.

"What the heck is this for?" He sounds frustrated.

"Fishing?" Mags offers.

"Hunting maybe Katniss?" Haymitch suggests.

"No." I mumble. I've seen one of these things before but I can't place it. "Give it here."

Finnick passes it to me and I look at it closely. Suddenly I remember where I've seen one of these before. My dad used to have loads of them, we stuck them into trees to get sap out to make syrup to sell.

"It's a spile!" I cry out.

"A what now?" Finnick says.

"A spile. It's used to get sap out of trees." I explain.

"Sap?" At times like this, it's really noticeable that he dropped out of school at 14 after becoming a victor.

"Where'd you think the syrup for your beloved pancakes comes from genius?"

"I never really thought about it." He shrugs.

"Well it's made from sap from Maple trees. Anyway, that's not the point, we've got to put this into a tree." I tell him.

Mags and Haymitch who were watching our exchange with amusement both smile at us. The kind of 'I know something you don't' smile.

I pick up one of the knives we collected and crawl to the nearest tree. I start making a hole.

"Katniss let me do that." Finnick says.

"I'm perfectly fine _Finnick. _I'm not some weak little girl." I snap and he lets me continue.

I succeed in my task and give Finnick a triumphant look before jamming the spile into the tree. Nothing comes out.

"Why the fu-" Haymitch starts.

"Language! There are kids watching this!" I shout at him before he can finish that particular word.

"Sorry sweetheart, we don't want their innocent little minds to be scarred by swear words. Not like they're watching people fight to the death on live television." He mocks. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, why would they send us a spile if the trees have nothing in them?"

I'm about to answer but a trickling noise stops me, I whip my head round to the tree and sure enough water is flowing out of the spile. I grab one of the basket things Mags and Finnick fashioned out of leaves.

I fill one up and pas it to Mags before sticking my head under the stream of water. I'm enjoying the feeling of the water running down my face and flowing into my mouth when someone removes me from underneath the gushing water.

"Leave some for everyone else Kat." Finnick laughs.

"Sorry Finn, Haymitch." I say smiling.

Haymitch and Finnick take turns drinking and filling up the water containers Mags and Finnick made until the water becomes a trickle. Finnick pulls it out of the tree and tries to give it to me.

"Why don't you look after it?" I say.

"Seriously Kat, they're gonna find a way to get me half naked I'll just end up losing it. Put it on your belt inside the parachute." He explains.

"Aw poor you, must be tough to be as good looking as you." I say with mock sympathy.

"So you think I'm good looking?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I come back with.

* * *

We've drunk all of the water, it was warm but much welcomed, so Finnick has decided to go and refill the containers. I sigh and look around, I'm kind of bored. Haymitch stands up and wanders over to a bush. he picks a piece of fruit off of it. he's about to put it in his mouth when I leap up and smack it out of his hand.

"Don't just eat random things you find on bushes Haymitch, you are just as bad as Peeta and the nightlock." I say exasperated.

Finnick walks over to see what all the fuss is about. Mags opens her mouth to say something but is cut off with a look from Finnick. He goes to the bush and takes a bite out of one of the fruits. He barely chews the mouthful before he starts coughing and sputtering.

"Oh crap Finnick are you ok?" I ask the stupid question, his eyes are watering now. I bum shuffle over to him since I've been confined to the floor because I fell over earlier. I am prepared to give him my shitty version of CPR if I have to.

He starts gasping for air and I yell his name thinking he might be dying. His chest starts shaking and I see that he's laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I bite out. Even Mags is chuckling.

"You should've seen your face, I swallow something too quickly and you think I'm dying." Finnick laughs.

"It was hilarious sweetheart." Haymitch is doubled over.

"I didn't find it very funny." I sniff hugging my knees.

They stop laughing and Finnick put his arm around me, I stiffen. I'm close to tears (of frustration). I didn't want us to end up like Foxface.

"Katniss I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared so much." Finnick apologises softly.

"I don't." I reply stubbornly.

"Yes that's why you were so concerned." He taunts and I glare at him in response.

I move away from him to get some of the non-poisonous poison fruit.

"Katniss come back, I don't bite," He grabs my waist and whispers into my ear, his hot breath tickling me, "unless you want me to."

I blush and scoot away to the bush of fruit and pick one of the peach like things off of it. I bite into it and discover that it is a peach, a fruit I've had a few times in the Capitol, just genetically engineered to be an abnormal colour. Probably to confuse us.

"How did you know that these things were safe to eat?" I ask Mags holding up my half eaten fruit.

"Had them in my games." She replies with a smile.

"You knew didn't you Finnick, you knew and decided to trick me!" I accuse him.

"Well yes but Katniss you need to learn to trust us." He replies sheepishly.

"Don't try to turn this around on me!" I retort.

"Sorry." Finnick mutters as he walks back to the shelter he and Mags constructed.

I yawn and crawl over to the shelter and curl up into a tight ball. I guess almost dying took a lot out of me. I close my eyes and try to sleep although it's hard as I have sweat dripping off my forehead.

* * *

When I next open my eyes the sky is dark and it's a little cooler but not by much.

"Ah Katniss you're awake, we were just discussing who should take first watch." Haymitch tells me.

"Oh well I will I guess. I did just wakeup so I should be ok not to sleep for a while." I volunteer.

"Ok then, it's settled. Wake me up in four hours." Finnick says.

"Ok." I nod.

Finnick moves to sit next to me and I shuffle over to make room for him. He props himself up against the tree I'm leaning on and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Get your own tree." I joke.

"But the others are so far away." He whinges.

"There's one just there." I point.

He doesn't even look up just laughs. I join him in his laughter and Haymitch looks at us as if we're crazy. I just laugh even harder; maybe I am crazy.

The anthem blares out and the faces of the dead tributes are shown in the sky. The District 5 male is the first face to be seen, followed by the male morphling, Woof, Cecelia, both from District 9, the male from 10 and Seeder. Haymitch seems saddened by a few of the deaths, as do Mags and Finnick. I feel bad for Cecelia's family and I'm upset about Seeder, she was from Rue's district and she'd told me how touched they all were by my gesture last year.

We sit around for a bit exchanging words about the dead tributes and commenting how stupid this Quell is until eventually Finnick, Mags and Haymitch fall asleep.

I sit and look around for ages, nothing happens. No animals walk by, no tributes either for that matter. I thought the arena would be more challenging than this. I start to get bored and just start fanning myself; it's so hot.

Unexpectedly I hear a crack of thunder and look up to see lightning striking a tree in a different sector. A gong sounds and I look around startled. Finnick wakes up at the sound of it and another gong sounds. They keep going and we try to count them after twelve gongs the arena falls silent again.

"Twelve, how about you?" I whisper.

"Yeah twelve. What's it mean?" He says in an undertone.

"I'm not sure… it could mean it's twelve o'clock." I mutter.

Finnick and I talk about stupid things for a while until he dozes off again. There seems to be a rainstorm in the distance an I sit around for a bit listening to the rainfall until I decide to get up. I hear a canon boom notifying us that another tribute is gone. I walk around our makeshift camp checking for danger when the arena suddenly starts to get a lot cooler.

A thick fog is creeping across the jungle. It nears closer and I stretch out with my hand to reach the fog. It's so hot in the jungle and the feel of the fog on my skin would be a cool relief. When the fog brushes my hand I recoil and his in pain. It's like acid.

"Quick! Get up run! We're going to die if we don't move!" I screech not caring how loud I am.

"What's going on?" Finnick shouts. He's up on his feet and alert already.

"The fog! It's gonna kill us! Mags! Haymitch! Get up!" I shout out again.

They jump up, alert and we all start running for our lives, literally. Haymitch has to pick up Mags and run with her because she can't run very fast on her own. For a man who's always drunk he sure can run fast, I guess the training we did before the reaping paid off.

I can feel that I'm not running as fast as I can but I can't seem to go any faster. It must be because I died earlier. I start to pick up the pace to catch up with the others and just as I do I trip and fall to the ground. I scramble to get up but the fog is almost upon me. I scream in anger frustration and sadness. I thought I would've at least made it through the night, and I never even got to say good-bye to Prim.

* * *

**Chapter seven done, yay! Thank you for all your lovely reviews :) **

**I'm so so sorry I took so long to update :/ it's like my school is trying to kill me with homework. This was supposed to be up yesterday but my laptop was being stupid.**

**As always, reviews = sugar cubes from Finnick :)**


	8. Monkey Mutts

Chapter 8 – Monkey Mutts

The fog is almost upon me when Finnick lifts me up and starts running again. We catch up with Haymitch and Mags and leg it in the direction of the beach.

"Oi Fish brains, can you carry Mags my arms are having spasms!" Haymitch shouts, he sounds desperate. I look over and see him almost drop Mags.

"I can't carry both of them I'm having the same problems as you!" Finnick shouts back sadly. It's true we're all losing control of our limbs.

"I can run, you don't have to carry me Finn." I tell him although I probably can't.

"No you can't you'll fall. Again." Finnick shoots back. Damn.

Mags, who's now standing, walks over to Finnick and places a kiss on his lips. She then turns and walks straight into the fog.

"No!" Finnick cries as Mags' body contorts in a sickening dance. She falls to the floor and the canon booms signalling her death.

The fog is nearing us again so we run towards the beach and the centre lake. Finnick lifts me up onto his back again as I keep tripping. Just as we near the beach something strange happens, the fog stops and rises upwards as if there's an invisible wall. I guess the Gamemakers decided that one death is enough for now.

As soon as we reach the saltwater lake in the centre of the circular arena, Finnick drops me unceremoniously onto the sand. He then proceeds to collapse in a heap next to me.

I crawl over to where Haymitch is and sit next to him. I feel like I'm burning all over from where the fog touched me. The water from the saltwater lake is lapping against the sand and I can't help but plunge my hand into it.

"Oww!" I gasp in pain as the salty water laps over my hand.

I go to pull my hand out of the water, when a wispy white substance comes out of the blisters. I walk into the water so I'm neck deep and wait for it to relive the pain of the blisters from the fog.

"Haymitch! Come here!" I call. He groans but complies.

"Ahh! Oh fff… oww." Haymitch makes a number of noises as he walks into the water.

When he reaches me he gives me a dirty look. I shrug in return.

"Why didn't you tell me how much walking through the water would hurt?" He glares at me.

"You wouldn't have come if I'd told you." I shrug again.

"You got that right." He grunts.

I look over to the beach, it's still dark but I can just make out Finnick still sprawled out on the sand. I'm about to wade over to him when I realise I haven't 'washed' my face. Oh fudge this is going to be painful.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Dunk!_

"Ah~!" I scream underwater.

I pull my head out of the water and gasp for air. That was agonizingly painful. I look to Haymitch and see that he's followed my example.

"Sweetheart, you really do enjoy watching me suffer don't you?" He complains.

"I didn't force you did I?" I counter.

He doesn't respond and starts to make his way towards the beach and Finnick. I follow behind him splashing water everywhere in my rush to get to the beach.

When Haymitch and I reach Finnick we drag him into the shallow water and slosh it over his blisters. He definitely got the worst of it. We cleanse most of his body except his face.

"Finnick, you gotta do your face." I tell him softly.

He moans but complies.

Once Finnick is 'washed' he seems more aware of what's going on, and we decide to get some more water for our throats. Haymitch goes to tap a tree leaving Finnick and I to watch his back. I look up to the trees to see them lined with monkeys. One of them bares it's fangs and me and that's when I realise what they are. Mutts.

"Haymitch, back away from that tree slowly." I instruct with an even voice.

Haymitch seems to realise what's going on and leaves the spile in the tree. He looks up and makes eye contact with one of the monkey muttations and all hell breaks loose.

Finnick, who's wielding his trident, swings it around taking out mutt after mutt. I'm shooting them with my arrows and Haymitch is throwing some knives I didn't even know he had. I reach to my quiver to pull out another arrow but there's none left.

"Haymitch could you lend me one of your knives please." I say quietly.

My speaking must've set the monkey mutts of again as one of them starts to head straight for me. I'm unarmed!

Just as I think I'm about to die for the second time tonight, the female morphling jumps in front of me taking the full force of the monkey mutt's attack. She somehow ends up in the centre lake and I rush over to see if she'll survive.

Haymitch and Finnick nod to me letting me know they'll be ok. When I reach the woman she looks at me and smiles weakly. I comfort her and let her draw patterns on my arms. She dies next to me in the water and as her canon booms I realise that this woman died for me and I didn't even know her name.

I push her body further into the water and sprint back to Haymitch and Finnick. The monkeys are gone for now so we decide to try to sleep for the rest of the night, well morning really.

"I'll keep look out." Finnick offers.

"Or I could, you seem to need the rest Finn." I put forward.

"It's fine Katniss."

I open my mouth to speak again and that's when I realise why he doesn't want to sleep. Nightmares. He was already plagued with them before and now what with Mags… they're going to be even worse.

He must see the realisation in my eyes as he nods sadly. He sits down on the beach and I walk over to him and lay next to him.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of a tinkling bell. A parachute. I crawl over to it at the same time as Finn. Our hands touch as we both reach for the container in sync. We both stare at our hands neither one of us moving away. Finnick seems to snap out of it first.

"We should…" He trails off staring at me.

"Oh right yeah." I blink rapidly and my face flushes hot.

What is Gale going to think if he's seen this, which he undoubtedly has. Wherever Finnick goes, a camera seems to follow. Gale's going to think I'm having a _thing_ with Finnick. Why do I even care what Gale thinks, it's not like I owe him anything just… What do I have with the Capitol's favourite whore? I'm sure Finnick doesn't enjoy it, Snow dropped a few hints when he came to visit me before my victory tour.

* * *

"_Now Miss Everdeen, I do hope that on your tour you'll show the public how _disappointed _you are that you didn't get to kill more people and how much you love the Hunger Games. We don't want them to think you tried to defy our way of life by trying your hardest not to kill anyone do we?"_

"_No Mr President." _

"_Please call me Coriolanus." _

"_Yes sir… I mean Coriolanus."_

"_You are a very desirable victor Katniss, I'm sure you'll be more than happy to repay all of your sponsors." _

"_What?"_

"_I'm prepared to make a deal with you Miss Everdeen. I want you to act the part of the heartbroken girl. Show the people of Panem that you are heartbroken over Peeta's death and that you can't think of loving another man ever in your life. Your other option of course is to spend a lot of your time in our wonderful Capitol, with all of your sponsors." _

"_Yes sir." _

"_So what are you going to do Miss Everdeen?"_

"_I'm going to convince the citizens of Panem that Peeta was and is my only love." _

"_No Miss Everdeen, you're going to convince me. You know, Mr Odair didn't have anyone like Peeta. Are you clear on what you have to do?"_

"_Yes Sir." _

"_Oh and Katniss, if you can't achieve this, the alternative will be less than pleasurable. For you that is, the people you meet however… _

_One last thing, you don't want that cousin of yours or your sister to have an unfortunate accident, so I'd take notice of my advice."_

* * *

We open up our gift and discover it's a cream for our wounds. We open up the tub and spread the green salve over our sores. We look like our flesh is rotting.

"The charming, attractive Finnick Odair ugly for once in his life." I mock.

"I knew you found me attractive and charming too, an added bonus." He laughs.

"Not my words, I'm just quoting what some of your lovers have said." I smile. His eyes darken at the mention of his lovers and that's when I know for sure that Snow is forcing him. I change the subject, "So how does it feel to be ugly?"

"The sensation is quite new to me; I don't know how you've managed all these years." He smiles again and this time it reaches his eyes. I really like that smile it shows off his attractive dimples.

"Eh. You learn to avoid mirrors." I laugh, I really laugh for the first time since we entered this awful place, not counting the time I think I went crazy.

I go to wake Haymitch up but Finnick stops me.

"Let's scare him awake." He says with a grin.

"How?" I cock my head to one side.

"We put our faces right in front of his and scream." He explains mischievously.

I nod and we creep over to him and bend down. We put our ghoulish faces in front of his and let out the loudest screams possible. We sound like we've come from one of those horror movies from before Panem; they still have some in the Capitol. Why someone would want to scare themselves shitless for fun beats me but, why would you want to watch 24 kids fight to the death for 'fun'?

"Crap! What the hell are you two playing at?" Haymitch wakes up and already he's his grumpy self.

Finnick and I are literally rolling on the sand laughing, I'm glad I get some entertainment before I die.

"You should've seen your face!" I manage to get out between my laughter.

"Haha very funny." He says and he clearly doesn't find it funny at all. "Why do you look so awful anyway."

"Well you don't exactly look your best either." Finnick shoots back pretending to be offended.

"Wow, your vanity amazes even me. I was talking about the green peeling flesh." Haymitch is in such a good mood today, seriously I'm not being sarcastic at all.

I chuck Haymitch the ointment and another parachute appears. Inside is bread from Finnick's district. We all sit down and divide it between us. Just as we finish the delicious bread, a massive wave comes crashing over from one of the sectors. We make a mad dash to the jungle and make it to safety just in time. A canon booms but not before we hear the distinct scream of a woman.

We make our way back to the beach camp and sit down again. I shed my jumpsuit and attach the belt around my wetsuit-clad waist. Three words, skimpiest wetsuit ever. My and Finnick's jumpsuits were ruined by the fog anyway, it seems that they weren't designed to be worn for very long.

I sit next to Finnick and I'm just about to start a conversation when three figures emerge from the jungle, I really hope they're not here to kill us.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any errors in this, my laptop hates me and likes to skip out letters and change words. I really hated to have to kill off Mags but I'm trying to keep this part as canon as possible. When we get to Mockingjay, I will probably stray further away from it being canon.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, why not tell me your favourite part in a review (or your worst part.)**

**Reviews = sugar cubes from my favourite character :)**


	9. Reunited

**If you haven't read it go back and read chapter 8 i've done a double upload to make up for the wait you guys have had. Sorry and i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Reunited

The trio of people stumbling out of the jungle don't seem to have noticed us and I move slowly towards my bow. Before I get to it Finnick jumps up, a smile on his face. He runs towards our potential attackers and I have no choice but to follow. I realise who it is before we reach them, partly through my own deductions partly because Finnick is shouting Johanna's name at the top of his voice; such a smart thing to do.

"Johanna!" Finnick shouts.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Fish brains. Ooh and Captain Brainless too!" Somebody remind me why I like her. Wow, I just admitted I like someone, and someone who could possibly kill me one of these days no less. I think Johanna and I could have been good friends if it wasn't for these damn games.

"Nice to see you too Johanna." I smile widely.

"Johanna, Beetee, Wiress. Fancy seeing you here." Haymitch says. Is he serious?

"Seriously what are you on? We're in an arena to fight to the death with no way out; of course we're going to run into each other." Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Tick tock." Wiress mutters. It's then that Johanna goes crazy.

"I swear if she says that one more time I'm gonna kill her. I don't care about this stupid alliance." She shouts.

"Hey lay off her." I protest.

"You don't know what I've been having to deal with Katniss!" She screams at me.

Seeing that the situation could soon get out of hand, Finnick hoists Johanna up over his shoulder and walks into the water. She's kicking and screaming at him to put her down so he does, straight into the water. They both start laughing and I feel a pang of something. It can't be jealousy I'm not jealous of Finnick and I'm most definitely not jealous of Johanna. That would be absurd.

_Yeah ok keep lying to yourself_

Seriously back off, goddamn voice in my head.

I notice that they're all covered in blood and that Blight is missing and make a mental note to ask Johanna later; I don't think now is the best time. I look at Beetee and discover that he has a large gash on his arm.

"How'd you get that?" I ask softly.

"Getting my weapon." He replies quietly gesturing to a coil of wire Wiress is holding.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask again just as softly as before.

"She's in shock." He explains slowly as if I'm a small child, patronising me slightly.

I nod and move away towards Haymitch.

"He likes you, you know sweetheart." Haymitch whispers to me.

"Who?" I play dumb.

"I saw the look on your face when he dragged Johanna off into the water. You like him but you're too scared to admit it. Either that or you're just emotionally challenged."

I walk away from him in a huff and over to Wiress. She keeps mumbling the same two words over and over.

"Tick tock, tick tock."

It's a relief when Finnick beckons me over to him and Johanna in the water. We swim around for a while and then we decide to try to catch some fish to eat, with our weapons, which means going back to the beach to collect them. Johanna doesn't join us when we go to hunt fish so it's just Finnick and I.

The salt in the water starts to irritate my skin where the fog got me so I start to rub it. When I do the blisters all but disappear and all that's left is new pink skin.

I call to Finnick who is quite far off now, "Hey Finn I found a way to make you pretty again!"

His face lights up and I laugh. We scrub ourselves all over and end up looking relatively normal.

"We should probably put more of that salve on though to protect our skin." I point out.

"Yeah ok," Finnick seems distracted. "Hey Katniss watch this."

Finnick jumps up and dives into the water again, he then goes under and doesn't resurface.

I look around scanning the waters for him, when I don't see him I start to panic. I feel a tug on my legs and I get pulled under by Finnick. I wriggle out of his grasp and resurface. He follows closely behind me and we start splashing water at each other. We end up starting a full scale water fight.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" I scream at Finnick after he practically makes a tidal wave cover me.

"Not if I get you first." He replies shamelessly.

I chuck up as much water as I can and try to get it in Finnick's face. He moves forward and his speed in the water is crazy. He picks me up and throws me into the water. I hit the water with an almighty splash, my hair swirls around my face sometime during our antics my braid became undone.

"Hey Katniss, I'm gonna take the fish back to everyone else you coming?" Finnick asks me.

"I'll catch you up." I reply.

He nods and starts collecting all the fish we left on one of the rocky spokes. When Finnick and I were having our water fight I was genuinely happy, like the happiness I feel when I'm hunting.

Now Finnick's gone my thoughts invade my mind.

_Tick Tock_

_It starts at midnight _

_12 sectors_

_Tick Tock_

_It starts at midnight _

_12 sectors_

_Tick Tock_

_It starts at midnight _

_12 sectors_

I gasp out loud when I realise what we're basically living on.

I run to the others splashing my way through the water, they've managed to start a fire and are starting to cook the fish.

"I've figured it out!" I cry.

"What?" Johanna raises an eyebrow.

"The arena!"

"Oh yeah by the way, I wouldn't go in there," Haymitch points to one of the sectors. "There's some sort of deadly insects in there."

"How do you know that?" I ask curiously momentarily forgetting my big news.

"We all heard this clicking noise, it's been going on for the past hour." He explains.

"Oh right."

"Katniss what was it you wanted to tell us?" Beetee asks calmly.

"The arena, it's a clock! We have to move, each sector has something terrible in it." I tell them quickly. As if on cue, the twelve bells sound and the lightning strikes the tree in the lightning zone.

Wiress jumps up and hugs me still repeating her earlier words. I know realise she has been trying to tell us the arena's a clock all along but she's still in shock. We all walk along the beach and move to the 10 o'clock section. It's twelve now so we have 10 hours until the wave hits. Along the way I ask Johanna why she was covered in blood earlier and she tells me how Blight hit the force field but didn't make it and how at first they thought the rain was water but they then realised the droplets were bright red and the size of their fists.

* * *

We're at the Cornucopia collecting supplies, Wiress is still mumbling away. She's like our canary, in the mines back in 12 they used to send canaries down the mines to see if they were safe, if the bird stopped singing it would be because it was dead signifying it wasn't safe for the men to go down there.

I'm trying to work out what is in each sector whilst the others collect whatever else we need. Something's changed, missing. I look up trying to work out what it is. I can hear Finn, Johanna, Haymitch and Beetee talking and that's when I realise what it is that's missing. Our canary has lost its voice.

I run to where Wiress was sitting clutching Beetee's wire. Gloss is standing there with a sadistic grin on his face, he's slit Wiress' throat and she's bleeding out; if Gloss is here, the other careers can't be far away.

I raise my bow and I take aim and shoot, just as the others come running round to me. Gloss dodges my arrow and makes his way towards us. Cashmere is behind us and Brutus and Enobaria are advancing up the rocky spokes.

Just as I think we're done for, the Cornucopia starts spinning. We all hit the ground and try to hold onto something, anything. I hear a high-pitched shrieking and it takes me a few seconds to realise it's my own.

Two canons boom and I realise they must be Cashmere and Gloss's because as the Cornucopia started spinning Enobaria and Brutus ran back into the jungle. All of my friends are still clinging onto the rocks and I catch Finnick's eye and smile slightly although I'm terrified that one of the people I'm beginning to trust is going to die.

As I'm looking around water splashes over me and I start slipping. I slide right down the rock until my feet are in the water. As I'm about to go in, Johanna grabs my hand and I cling on for my life. Johanna starts slipping too and she stabs her axe, which she got from the Cornucopia, into the wet ground to secure our position. My hand starts to slip out of Johanna's grasp and I take one final look at my comrades and plunge into the salty water.

I sink into the depths of the water that the Gamemakers must've made deeper before it dawns on me that if I don't move I could drown. Somehow my fuzzy brain manages to get my arms and legs to move and I make it onto one of the rocky spokes. I gasp for air as soon as I break the water and when I reach the spoke I lay down panting, I don't think I could go anywhere even if I wanted to.

"KATNISS!" Someone is calling my name and I sit up and wave my arms in the air. It's then that I comprehend that the Cornucopia has stopped spinning. When I regain the use of my brain, I stand up and start jogging down the spoke back to the Cornucopia and the others.

"Hey guys I'm here!" I shout.

I look at them and realise that we're down to five people in our alliance and only tributes. We're going to have to break our alliance soon, or risk killing each other. I look at my allies and realise Beetee is missing.

"Guys, where's Beetee?" I ask startling them, they hadn't realised I was there.

"Katniss, I'm so glad your ok." Finnick rushes over and wraps his arms around me, he's like a boa constrictor.

"I'm glad you're not dead Brainless." Johanna smiles at me and I return it.

"Good thing you can swim isn't it sweetheart." Haymitch nods to me. I know he was secretly worried about me.

"Uh guys… Where's Beetee?" I say hoping he's just around the corner.

"Oh crap. BEETEE!" Johanna yells.

"Finnick it's nice to know you care but we should probably look for Beetee right now." I point out when he doesn't let go I continue, "So that means stop trying to crush me and go find Beetee."

Finnick lets go just as Haymitch calls out to us.

"We've found him so if you two are done making out one of you go get him." Haymitch calls out.

As Finnick jumps into the water going for Beetee I mutter in response to Haymitch.

"We were not making out."

"I bet you wish you were though eh Brainless. Who wouldn't want to lock lips with that fine specimen?" Johanna blurts making me turn beet red.

I don't satisfy her with an answer as I've realised that Wiress was holding onto Beetee's wire. I look around and see her body floating in the lake, I also see Cashmere's and Gloss' too. I dive in the water and swim as fast as I can towards Wiress. The hovercraft is collecting bodies now and it has already taken Cashmere, it is working its way to Gloss now.

When I reach Wiress, the hovercraft is above her. I try to pry the wire out of her stiff lifeless hands but it is proving difficult. After a lot more pulling and bending I finally manage to save the wire, just in the nick of time too as, as soon as my fingers leave hers, the claw grabs her and takes her away.

When I get back to the others, they are huddled in a group whispering. I cough loudly and they all turn around trying to 'act natural'. Something is definitely going on and I will find out.

"We should head back to the 12 o'clock sector. Lets go." Haymitch says.

"Right."

"Yes."

"Great idea."

They are such bad actors, they are practically telling me something is going on. Then they promptly walk off in completely different directions with only Beetee staying with me.

"Yes that would be a good idea except, we don't know where that is exactly." I point out.

"Katniss is correct, as a result of the spinning we have lost all sense of direction." Beetee justifies my point.

"Well the tail pointed at twelve before they spun us right?." Finnick says.

"Right." I confirm.

"Well I was going by the sun." Finnick tells me.

"That only tells us it's going on four though." I reply.

"I think Katniss' point is, knowing the time doesn't mean you necessarily know where four is on the clock. You might have a general idea of the direction, unless you consider the fact that they could've spun the outer ring of the jungle too." Says Beetee.

That was most definitely not Katniss' point, my pint was one hell of a lot more basic than that but I just nod my head and pretend I'm on the same page as Beetee.

We circle around the Cornucopia but we can't work out where we are. Every sector now has a tall tree like the lightning tree so we can't judge by that.

"I should never have mentioned the clock. Now they've taken our biggest advantage away from us as well, I should've known they'd use it against us." I mutter bitterly.

"Only temporarily," says Beetee, "At ten we'll see the wave and be back on track."

We chose a random path and make camp on the beach. I draw out another map leaving the sectors unknown to us blank. My throat feels dry and I stand up giving the map to Beetee.

I look at Finnick and we both speak at the same time.

"I'm going to get some water."

I laugh and silently say jinx.

We head to the jungle and peer into it. It must be monkey hour by now and I don't see any monkeys. We enter cautiously careful not to set off any booby traps or whatever else is lurking in here.

We are tapping a tree with the spile that miraculously stayed inside the parachute along with the cream during the dizzying experience earlier.

"Uh Finnick… I kind of need to pe-" I'm cut off by the sound of a girlish scream.

They are screaming my name; it's Prim!

* * *

**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**I said before that the 25th reviewer gets to choose something to go in the story. That reviewer was a guest who said: 'PLEASE UPDATE SOON- LOVE the plot, can't wait for more Katniss/Finnick moments! I LOVE the story!' **

**So 'Guest' you get to pick anything you want and i'll add it to the story, the first available chapter that I can put something in is Chapter Eleven (where it'll be day three) so leave in a review what you want to happen. No Imposters Please! **

**Thank you for reading and as always, Reviews = Sugar cubes from Finnick!**


End file.
